In many networks, controllers provide smart-install features used to install an image or to modify the configuration of a switch in a local network. For example, an intermediate branch director (IBD) may be used to install an image or modify the configuration on one or more local intermediate branch clients (IBC). However, these solutions address only single enterprise campuses (i.e., a single network), and not multiple campuses (or branches) connected by a WAN/MAN network. A variety of businesses, government, and educational institutions operate more complex network infrastructure where multiple distinct networks are connected to one another. In such circumstances, users spend significant time managing existing switches and installing new switches across different branches, as existing solutions do not provide for a single point of control for each branch of the entity's network.